This invention relates to a connecting arrangement between a shaft journal and a constant velocity rotary joint comprising a joint inner part and a joint outer part, wherein the shaft journal and the constant velocity rotary joint are two distinct components, and the shaft journal engages in a rotationally fixed manner in the joint inner part of the constant velocity joint. A connecting arrangement of this type is described in published international patent application no. WO 2009/012767.